


the worst

by dumbsoftie



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Adam, NSFW, Rough Sex, banging in the bathroom of a bar, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: This is it. This is officially the worst day of his life. He’s had some pretty shitty days before, but he’s convinced that this one takes the cake.





	the worst

This is it. This is officially the worst day of his life. He’s had some pretty shitty days before, but he’s convinced that this one takes the cake. There was that one time when Hannah had called the cops on him, and he had to stay a night in jail. There was also when he had to drive down with Hannah and Shoshanna to pick up Jessa when she didn’t even need to be picked up. Still, this was the worst.

He stands alone in the bar, sipping at his water. For obvious reasons, he isn’t going to get drunk, but now, he wishes that he could.

First, his roommate had convinced him to leave the house and go with her to the bar, and of course he’d agreed (how could he ever say no to you?). You’d had that little pout on your face that ensures that Adam could never ever leave you at the bar alone, even though he hates it more than anything.

Second, you’d felt the need to wear that dress. The one that got him feeling all stiff in his pants, making him ache to rip it off of you and see those beautiful curves. Unfortunately, he would never get the chance. You two were roommates and friends, and he could never ruin your friendship like that. Adam needed you. You were one of his closest friends, and he knew that he’d be miserable without you.

It was red, and tight, and it brought him back to his days before he’d even met Hannah. He would go to the bar, and pick up women to keep himself from getting drunk and making a stupid decision. They’d all wear those tight dresses that showed all of their curves, but no one pulled it off as well as you did. It was driving him nuts, being unable to go after you and make you feel the way that you deserved to feel.

Third, he wasn’t the only one that was feeling this way about you. Adam watched you get approached by all sorts of guys, and he itched to walk over and tell them to back off, but he couldn’t. You wanted to meet guys, and it wasn’t his place to protect you from getting hit on. 

So, that’s why this was officially the worst day. Adam chugged down the rest of his drink and forced himself to stare at the glass, eager to head home and find something, anything to distract himself. This was getting to be too much, and he couldn’t take it anymore. If he had to stare at you in that pretty little red dress for five more minutes, he was sure that he’d bend you over the counter himself. No one would mess with him then, they'd all know that you were his.

It feels like you haven’t even noticed how much he’s suffering, you just keep strutting around in that dress and those heels, not having a clue how you’re making his mind run. He knows that isn’t true, though. You care about him.

With everyone else, it’s been different. With Jessa, he just allowed himself to go right after her, even though they both knew that it would only end in chaos. With you, however, he refused. You didn't take advantage of him like Jessa or Hannah, and you treated him like he was someone, someone that could become something. He’d always felt like this pervert that wasn’t going to amount to anything in his life, and you’d changed that. You’d helped him audition for things, you’d been there for him when he was upset, and he wouldn’t trade you for the world.

Sighing, he turned to keep an eye on you. The last thing that he wanted was for you to get hurt, he’d never be able to live with himself if that had happened under his watch.

To his surprise, you were already watching him. Had he just caught you staring? Your cheeks seemed to flush as you turned your head and focused back on the person that you were talking to, but you couldn’t hide it. Adam had seen every bit of it.

The tension had been rising between the two of you for awhile, both of you hesitant to take things past a friendship, but also unable to keep from teasing each other. You’d wear his shirts around the house and “accidentally” drop things, bending over to pick them up. He’d wear his towel low on his hips after he exited the shower, loving the look on your face when as you watched him.

A smirk slowly appeared on his face, and his whole demeanor changed. That was the whole point of tonight, wasn’t it? He realized how oblivious he’d been. When you’d sauntered into the living room and asked for him to zip you up, fluttering your lashes at him, it had all been part of your game. Had you been trying to seduce him this entire time?

Standing up from his spot in the bar, he headed over to you. His eyes were dark and intense, and you were already shrinking under him. The small crowd seemed to part as he towered over most of them, making his way to you.

“Excuse me.” He spoke, and the man that was talking to you got the hint, without a question. He turned and went the other way, and Adam’s smirk only grew. 

“H-Hey, Adam.” You were trying to act cool and collected, he could tell. It was too bad that he’d known you so well, and he’d finally figured it out.

“Come on, come with me.” His voice was loud and clear, instead of hushed and restricted, like it had been earlier. Your heart was already racing, you knew that he’d had enough of your teasing. This was it, the night that you were finally going to get what you’d been dreaming of for weeks.

You followed him as he took your hand, pulling you through the crowd and taking you to the back. Without hesitation, he took you into the small bathroom with him, locking the door. 

“Did you think that I wouldn’t figure out your game?” He nearly cooed, backing you up against the door. “That I wouldn’t realize how much you’ve been wanting this?”

You were cornered under him, but you couldn’t have been more excited. “I knew you’d crack eventually.” You teased, and you were rewarded with a low growl from the tall man.

“Here I was, thinking you were this innocent little thing, but that’s not true, is it?” His voice was low and deep as he leaned further down to reach you, nosing at your neck. He was so close to getting what you both needed, and your smell alone was driving him crazy. Any second now, he could lower his lips to your skin and give you the release that you’d both been wanting for ages.

Your hands raised to touch him, and he immediately clutched your wrists with his own hands, raising them above your head to keep you pressed against the door. “No, no. Bad girls get punished.” He purred, nose bumping against yours. He was so close yet so far, centimeters from your lips, and you were going crazy.

“Adam, please,” You begged, already losing it. Giving into his own desires, he complied, pressing his lips against yours. He was already hard in his jeans, the softness of your lips, the sound of your sweet voice begging for him, he was going insane. He needed you, and he was going to finally have you. 

He kissed you like a man starved, his hands squeezing yours in hopes of containing himself. Adam had wanted this for so long, and he was shocked to see that he wasn’t alone in that. You’d wanted him just as badly, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He pulled away only for lack of air, and he busied himself with burying his head into your neck.

Covering every inch of skin that he could reach with kisses, he listened to the sound of your labored breathing. It ignited something inside of him, listening to you so desperate for his touch. How was he going to survive this? He was already falling to pieces against you. Adam didn’t hesitate to suck marks against your collarbones. All of those men that had been watching you had to know that you weren’t free to be taken. You were his, and it had to be known.

Suddenly, you rolled your hips against his, and he nearly screamed. The feeling was unbearable, you were grinding all over him, just like he’d pictured. Biting your shoulder, he pushed his own hips against you, cherishing the sounds of your soft moans. 

His hands dropped from yours as he decided that he had to touch you. He grabbed at your hips, feeling your curves through the tight dress. Biting his lip, he wondered how you’d look out of it, bent over the sink as he made you feel how you deserved to feel. You’d be trying to hold back your moans, but he’d make you want to scream for him.

Adam turned you around and pushed you against the door, admiring your backside. “You’re so fucking perfect, Kid.” He hissed, starting to hike up your dress. When your panties were exposed, he smirked at the sound of your intake of breath, tugging them down eagerly. Each inch of skin that was exposed made his heart race faster, and he was painfully aware of how much he needed you.

“Adam, I need you.” You pleaded, and that was all that it took. Your begging was enough to make him snap. 

“How do you need me?” He loved to tease you, and he grinned as he tucked your panties into his pocket. Adam was barely holding himself together, practically drooling as you left the door, bending over the sink, just like he’d pictured. Your dress was hiked up around your waist, and he could see it all.

One of his large hands spanked you hard, as the other worked on undoing his jeans. You jumped at the feeling of his hand colliding with your backside, and whimpered. He couldn’t wait any longer, he had to get inside of you. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m about to make you feel so good.” 

Without hesitation, he plunged into you, and he relished the sound of your sweet voice as you cried out. You were crying out for him, only him, and it fueled him. He loved it, and he needed to hear more. After giving you a few seconds to adjust, he resumed a brutal pace, fucking you against the sink. 

His hands gripped your hips like a vice, pounding you as hard and as fast as he could. Adam needed to hear your moans, he had to feel you coming around him. Still, he knew that you were in a public place, and he had to keep you somewhat quiet. “Shhh, you don’t want to get caught, do you?” His voice was deep and it rumbled through the small bathroom, over your soft moans.   
You shook your head and bit your lip, trying to do something to quiet yourself. If you didn’t, you knew that you’d be a screaming mess in seconds. “I’m so close.” You warned. 

Adam spanked you again, clutching you tightly. “Come for me.” He knew that he was close, but he had to make you come before he did, he needed to feel your sweet pussy tightening around his cock.   
A few seconds later, you came, spasming around him. You’d never felt that good in your life, he’d brought you to orgasm in minutes. Adam groaned, eyes screwing shut as you covered your mouth, releasing around him. That was all that it took to have him emptying himself inside of you, leaning over you as he finished.  
His heart soared, and he realized that he’d never felt this way in his life. Adam began to press soft kisses along your shoulder blades, trying to catch his breath. “Oh, Kid, you’re going to be the death of me.” He smiled against your skin, feeling whole.  
Scratch that. This was the best day of his life.


End file.
